Maple Sugar Is Anything But Sweet
by xxshebeexx
Summary: A hot summer's day and a blazing row between Gary and Ash takes a turn for something different. Shameless Ash/Gary, Palletshipping. R&R is love!


AN: First of all, I'd just like to say this fic is totally out of character for me! If you've read my Ash/Misty fics, you know I like fluff, description and, well, love stories. This one's Ash/Gary, my first slash fic, my first M rated... I could go on! Unless you don't mind that (and plotless, hot and pure slash), keep reading! Not quite sure where this came from... but here goes anyway! I've warned you!

Disclaimer: Don't own Ash or Gary, or Pokémon for that matter... though it would be nice if I did.

* * *

**Maple Sugar (Is Anything But Sweet)**

The field was empty in the midday sun, save for two figures, standing squarely opposed to one another beneath the shade of the maple tree, in the middle of the field.

Ash had his arms crossed and annoyance was blazoned across his face.

"What did you have to come stomping over here for?" he snapped at his rival. "I was just about to catch that Bellsprout, and I would have, if it weren't for you!"

Gary snorted. "As if! You couldn't catch a Pokémon if it came and bit you on the nose!"

"Oh yeah? So tell me, I must have cut these gym badges out of cardboard!"

"Sympathetic gymleaders. You must send your redhead to sweeten 'em up before you get there."

Snarling, Ash swiped at Gary, who quickly leaned back and avoided Ash's hands.

"Take it easy, Ashy boy."

"Leave Misty alone!"

"Touched a nerve, have I? How sweet." Sarcasm dropped from his voice like syrup did from the tree.

Before Ash could lunge again, Gary grabbed the smaller boy by the lapels. Without effort, he pushed Ash backwards towards the tree.

Ash's back suddenly hit the trunk of the tree, the bark roughly rubbing across his jacket, trapping some strands of the blue cotton.

Gary's eyes had his locked into an intense stare, icy blue refusing to release chocolate brown. He held his arms to either side of Ash's shoulders, hands pressed to the tree, trapping him.

It took every ounce of willpower for Ash to force out words. "W-What are you… doing?"

A mischievous grin blossomed on Gary's lips and he leaned in closer to Ash. Alarmed, the black haired boy turned his head to the side. Gary only chuckled lightly and pressed his cheek to Ash's jaw, so he could whisper into the younger boy's ear.

"Isn't it obvious?"

Again, Ash tried to pull away, but Gary only took a step closer, sliding one hand behind Ash's head to grab a handful of thick black hair and shifting his foot so that knee rested between Ash's legs.

Ash squirmed in his arms and begged, "Gary… let me… go."

Gary had to smile again; Ash felt so warm and small in his arms, but not entirely submissive enough. He traced a lock of hair across Ash's forehead and ran his gaze across the shorter boy's features. He touched his lips with a forefinger, running it gently across their pink softness.

"I know you want it, Ash." He leaned closer again, so that their breaths mingled. Ash's eyes were wide open but his quickened breathing echoed the older boy's. Gary didn't hesitate anymore; he ducked his head down in one swift move and pressed his lips firmly against Ash's.

Gary's eyes fluttered closed as a tingling spread its way through his body, forcing his heart to beat wildly and frantically against his rib cage. He might have imagined a scene like this a thousand times in a thousand different dreams but he'd never dared hope it might one day become reality. Feeling Ash beneath him now, pressed against him, whimpering against his lips, set his head reeling with dizziness.

When Ash still refused to respond, Gary broke away, breathing heavily.

"You want it," he repeated breathlessly. He pushed Ash further against the tree and slid one hand down Ash's hip. Lips poised above Ash's ear, he nipped it lightly with his teeth as he slid his hand to the smaller boy's inner thigh. "I can feel it."

Ash moaned and, finally, Gary felt his hands circle his neck. He was trying to pull Gary closer and the older boy was happy to oblige. He leaned down again and this time when their lips met, Ash responded with such force that Gary was taken aback. The hand in Ash's hair tightened its hold and the other gripped a chunk of Ash's jeans.

As Ash groaned into the kiss, Gary parted his lips, hungrily seeking the other boy's tongue. Ash gave himself fully to him; their tongues meeting as they eagerly explored each other's mouths. Ash's knees buckled beneath him; he would have fallen had it not been for Gary pinning him against the tree.

Eventually, they broke the kiss, the urgent need for oxygen tearing them apart. Panting, they stared into one another's eyes, a hungry, desperate and long buried longing mirrored in both.

"I … I – need you, Ash," Gary breathed, surprising himself with the questioning tone in his voice. Was he asking permission?

If he was, it seemed that Ash was ready to grant it. Gary felt rather than saw the younger boy's hand fall down to his waistline and rest on the hand Gary still held positioned in his inner thigh. They locked fingers and with a tight smile, Ash guided Gary's hand to the zip of his jeans.

This time it was Ash's turn to bring his lips to Gary's ear. "You're right. I want it. I want to feel you, here and now. Do it."

Ash's hand was shaking slightly; he was nervous, though trying his best not to show it. Almost unable to contain it any longer, Gary eagerly pulled down the zip and almost tore the button off the jeans in his rush. For a moment, he thought his skin would burn with anticipation, but then he was there. He cupped Ash's erection with his hand, savouring the heated hardness against his sweat slicked palm.

Ash threw his head back as Gary shoved him against the tree, electricity coursing his veins as Gary teased and massaged him, crying out as he felt himself pulsing in Gary's hand, almost at release. He pulled Gary to him and hotly kissed the nape of his neck, panting against his skin.

When he came, it was in a feverish rush that finally made his legs give way beneath him. Caught in the moment, Gary couldn't hold him and the two boys fell heavily to the grass, legs tangling, maple leaves in their hair and faces inches apart.

Gasping for air, they both managed to smile. Gary brushed his lips against Ash's cheek.

"Never thought you'd give in."

"Never thought you'd have the guts to start," Ash shot back.

"If I'd known how good it'd feel, I'd've done it years ago."

"We can do it again."

"Right here and now?"

Ash's smile turned devious.

"My turn."

* * *

R&R is love, as ever:) 


End file.
